


Adaine, I need you to tie me up

by Lamguin



Series: Lust in Mordred Manor [3]
Category: Dimension 20
Genre: But Adaine really isn’t a Dom, F/F, Fig and Adaine being in love, Fig has a praise kink, Fig is a sub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Cause that line in ep. 6 got me thinking ok?Fig likes getting tied up by her girlfriend, Adaine is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Adaine Abernant/Figueroth Faeth
Series: Lust in Mordred Manor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872088
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always torn between shipping Aberfaeth and Aro/Ace Adaine but that line got me convince to do a fic
> 
> I honestly think this is the best thing I’ve written.

Fig’s skin shivered in anticipation as her girlfriend moved around her restrained, kneeling form tailing long, delicate touches across Fig’s skin, deliberately and infuriatingly avoiding the Tiefling‘s most sensitive areas; making her squirm in pleasure each time she stroked her inner thigh, each time came as a shock to the blindfolded girl.

Testing her restraints Fig found that the ropes which bound her arms together behind her back, pushing her bare chest forwards, had very little give, making her smile; when they had first started doing stuff like this Adaine had balked at even the idea of restraining Fig and had only been convinced to use a set of handcuffs on her girlfriend after Fig, blushing the whole time, explained how she wanted to give up control to someone she trusted.

Despite the progression of their bondage experiments Adaine very rarely administered any kind of pain to Fig, not being able to bear the thought of hurting her even a little, preferring to tease and infuriate her girlfriend with desire before bringing her to a mind bending climax, which Fig definitely wasn’t complaining about; for her the part of bondage she got the most out of was surrendering herself to Adaine completely, the knowledge that she could give up control of her body entirely to her girlfriend without being scared or even nervous filled her with an overwhelming sense of comfort.

Adaine’s hand slid  _ very _ close to Fig’s pussy making the bound girl whimper and try to grind her thighs together, mewling in frustration when she was stopped by the spreader bar which kept her legs wide apart, leaving her completely exposed.

Feeling the mattress shift beneath her Fig could tell that Adaine had sat in front of her, this was confirmed a second later when Adaine placed her hands lightly on her bare knees, then began slowly, slowly sliding them up making Fig squirm and shiver with every inch, it took everything in her to not plead to be touched as Adaine’s warm hands moved up past her pussy; it was crazy how, with only a few light touches Adaine could completely take her apart.

The Oracle’s hands kept moving up Fig’s sides, up and up, Fig’s skin tingling with excitement; when she got to Fig’s breasts Adaine slowed even more and slid her hands over them, moving in, close to her sensitive, hard nipples causing Fig to release a low moan; Adaine’s hands moved on and Fig felt her body, which had tensed up as Adaine had approached her tits, relax slightly.

Fig gasped in shock as suddenly Adaine’s hands returned to her breasts, going directly to her erect nipples and squeezing them gently before Fig knew what was happening before continuing their movement up, Fig could hear Adaine giggle quietly at her reaction and felt her face burn in embarrassment at how easily Adaine had drawn the gasp from her.

Eventually Adaine’s hands arrived at Fig’s face and cupped it gently before Fig felt Adaine’s soft lips pressed against her own which Fig opened without hesitation, allowing her girlfriend’s tongue to push in and explore her mouth.

They sat like that for what could’ve been hours, if it was then Fig wouldn’t have cared; if all that happened was that she made out passionately with Adaine, feeling her loving grip on her face, and then was untied then she would not have any reason to complain.

But after a while Adaine pulled her face away from Fig’s, the bound girl leaning forward piteously, mewling in desperation, pulling herself together when she heard her girlfriend giggle, hands moved from her face and back down to her thighs. Adaine pressed a peck to Fig’s lips, followed by a series placed around her face, including a delicate one on the tip of her nose, both girls laughing slightly before Adaine pressed their lips together again, making out again for a good few minutes, before she pulled away again slowly and placing one final peck on her lips then moving down slightly and trailing small kisses along her girlfriend’s jaw and down the side of her neck.

When she got to where Fig’s shoulder met her neck Adaine spent a while sucking on her soft flesh, Fig morning in approval, before moving further down, kissing along her collar bone then down, infuriatingly slowly, to her breasts, unfortunately this time she didn’t immediately go to her nipples, kissing around them, getting closer, closer, closer, then pulling away again, all the while running her hands up and down her thighs.

After the third time when Adaine came agonisingly close to one of Fig’s nipples she let out a high pitched whine of frustration.

“Adaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeee!!!!” She could hear her girlfriend giggle evilly again but no longer cared enough to be embarrassed, her brain clouded by the fog of lust which Adaine was always able to elicit without any difficulty.

Thankfully for Fig Adaine wasn’t in a mean mood today and after laughing at her girlfriend’s adorable desperation she immediately took Fig’s left nipple into her mouth and started to skilfully suck it, rolling it between her teeth; applying the exact amount of pressure which, through lots of experience and very pleasurable experimentation, she had found Fig enjoyed the most. 

Almost as soon as Adaine took her nipple into her mouth Fig was letting out groans of exquisite pleasure, completely falling apart under Adaine’s skilful ministrations, it was all she could do to not beg for more, and that was almost not enough when Adaine pulled her mouth away from her nipple, Fig’s moans turning to whines of annoyance, only to be returned to breathy grunts of pleasure when Adaine moved her mouth to her right nipple, applying the same amount of skill in her ministrations as she had for the left, except now her hands were moving closer and closer to Fig’s now dripping core.

By the time Adaine moved away from her nipples Fig was panting heavily, and she couldn’t stop herself bucking slightly in her bonds as Adaine pressed kisses down her muscular stomach, as always spending a lot of time worshipping her girlfriend’s abs before finally moving down, kissing around Fig’s clit to start delicately licking up her juices which were dripping down onto the bed, making sure to avoid any overly sensitive noises until-

“Adddaaaaiiinnnneee, pleeeeeeaaaassssseeeee?” If Adaine was in a cruel mood she would ask what she wanted, force Fig to beg for the pleasure she so clearly wanted, that she  _ needed _ , but today she couldn’t resist the urge to make her girlfriend feel good, so she moved up and began licking Fig’s sensitive clit; sending waves of pleasure through her body, while she moved a hand to her entrance and began finger fucking her, working in three fingers, curling and uncurling them inside her, until she felt her girlfriend’s body shake with ecstasy and she moved her mouth down to her pussy, replacing her fingers with her tongue, sending Fig over the edge, her screams of pleasure filling Adaine with pride as she delighted in the taste of Fig’s pussy until she heard something that made her stop suddenly.

“Fuuucccccckkkkkkiiiiinnnnnggggg heelllllllllllll, I love you Adaine!”

When Fig finally came down from her orgasmic high she felt a dread grip her, did she really just say ‘I love you’ for the first time when cumming? Shit.

“Adaine-“

Fig was cut off as Adaine kissed her deeply, it was different from the earlier kisses; not one of lust alone. Fig blinked as the blindfold was pulled off her eyes and tossed aside, when her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a grinning Adaine in front of her, dressed in a white tank top and a pair of shorts.

“I love you too.”

“Rad.” Fig said with a shocked smile after a few moments of silence, leaning forwards and kissing her girlfriend again.

“Now can you untie me?”

“Oh, of course!” Adaine said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t gonna be multi chapter but I liked it too much, so there’s a second chapter.
> 
> Fig absolutely has a Praise Kink and no one can convince me otherwise.

“Remember, I’ll stop whenever you want me to; I promise I won’t be mad, I just want to make you feel good.”

Fig nodded, unable to speak around the ball gag, they always made sure to talk everything through before starting but Adaine couldn’t help but make doubly sure that Fig was comfortable.

Adaine climbed onto the bed, crawling up to Fig’s head, laying on top of her; her weight and warmth comforting the restrained girl. Adaine pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s face with a smile, before looking into her red eyes from her sparkling blue ones.

“I love you.” She imbued the words with so much sincerity and openness that Fig couldn’t resist the smile which formed around her gag, a warm feeling filling her. Adaine grinned down at her girlfriend before sliding away and clambering off the bed to retrieve the blindfold.

Fig couldn’t help but admire the oracle from the bed as she did, even dressed as she was in a long t-shirt and panties she looked to Fig like the most beautiful thing in the world.

When Adaine returned with the blindfold she again climbed on top of Fig and looked her in the eyes.

“You’re sure?”

“Mmmm-hmmm” Fig nodded.

Adaine kissed her again and pulled the blindfold down over her eyes before moving her mouth close to her girlfriend’s ear and whispering,

“You’re so beautiful Fig, I love you so much.” As often as Fig heard those words they never got old, she felt a rush of excitement run between her legs, she squirmed; trying to grind her thighs together but finding no give in the ropes that bound her spread eagled to the corners of the bed.

Fig felt Adaine’s weight on top of her shift slightly and she blushed, thinking that her girlfriend must find it hilarious how easily she got excited, what she didn’t expect was for Adaine to move closer, kiss her neck and whisper into her ear again.

“You are amazing, Fig.” Another kiss.

“You are the best thing in my life.” Another kiss, Adaine’s hand now stroking her cheek tenderly, Figs pussy growing wet.

“I would do anything for you.”

“I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you.” Fig let out a moan as Adaine kissed her again.

“Even then I knew you were the only person I wanted to be with.” Fig’s breathing was growing heavier as her girlfriend praised her, raining kisses down on her neck and cheek, her hand gently caressing her face.

“You are the most beautiful person in the world.” Fig was so aroused now, she bucked her hips in desperation.

Adaine started to slowly move her hand down Fig’s restrained body, continuing to stroke her; moving down a few inches before going back up and then progressing down further.

“There is nothing about you which I don’t love.” Adaine continued her praise and kisses as her hand moved down her girlfriend’s chest.

“I love how open you are.”

“I love that you never take shit from anyone.”

“I love how you’re never afraid to be yourself.”

“Because yourself is the most awesome person I’ve ever known.”

“And I love how you make me feel when I’m with you.”

“You never make me feel like I have to be anyone but myself.”

“You make me feel safe.”

“You make me feel heard and seen.”

“You make me feel like I matter on days when I don’t.” 

“You make me feel loved.” By now Adaine’s hand had reached Fig’s pussy, slipping first one finger inside her, then another, drawing them out then pushing them back in slowly.

“You are the coolest.”

“Most insane” 

“Lovable”

“Dumbass”

“I have ever known.”

“You are so brave, no matter how bad things are, you keep going, no matter what.”

Fig felt Adaine shift once more, switching position slightly so she could replace her right hand at her pussy with her left, with her right she flipped up Fig’s blindfold and looked her in the eyes with an expression of such pure, uncontained love that Fig felt her chest tighten. Adaine then undid Fig’s gag; she was too consumed by lust that she couldn’t speak anyway.

Kissing her on the lips Adaine moved to her ear and whispered again.

“You are perfect. You are perfect and I love you Figueroth Faeth.” Adaine kissed her girlfriend on the lips again, deeper; more passionately this time and Fig moaned into it as she felt her body buck and shake as she came; completely overwhelmed by pleasure.

After her incredible orgasm which had sent waves of ecstasy coursing through her veins Fig laid still for a few minutes, barely noticing Adaine undoing her restraints until she went to wrap her arms around her girlfriend and found that she was able to do so.

Hugging Adaine tightly to her Fig fan her fingers through her blonde hair, and whispered in her ear.

“Adaine.” She had no way of expressing all her feelings for the elf, could not think of all the nice things she wanted to say so she said the most beautiful word she knew, over and over.

“Adaine… Adaine…” she kept whispering that word into her girlfriend’s ear until she could get her thoughts into a more coherent order, pulling away slightly she looked deep into Adaine’s eyes.

“I love you so much.” Adaine grinned in response.

“I love you too.” She then pulled Fig back into the hug, they lay there for a time, more than happy being in their own company.

**Author's Note:**

> Any notes are appreciated


End file.
